


Just a Taste of What You Came for

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Cum Play, Dildos, Friendship, Humor, Lots of Cum, M/M, Magic Cum, Mason's POV, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Precum, Smut, cum as lube, cumming untouched, mmom, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: “It’s so much more potent and intense when he cums straight into you.”“Yeah?” Liam's blush deepened.“Yeah.” Mason licked his lips and nodded as he relived his most recent encounter with his boyfriend. “Traces of it are in his precum too, and he leaksa lotduring foreplay and sex. So it’s like a bunch of mini-hits over and overand overuntil he finally explodes, and” –Mason moaned under his breath and closed his eyes as he throbbed in his pants– “it engulfs you from the inside out in white light, every nerve exploding in a symphony of pure orgasmic bliss.”
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34
Collections: Feels Good to be Lonely





	1. The Vial Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I couldn’t let MMoM 2020 pass without at least one masturbation story. Forgive me if it’s a bit rough around the edges. I haven’t had the mental bandwidth to do much writing over the past few months, so I’m a little rusty. 
> 
> This is the first part of a two-parter. This chapter is setup and humor, while of course the next part features Mason getting down to business with himself. The tone is pretty different between the two parts, so I felt like it made sense to split them even though neither part is all that long.
> 
> As a general warning, this story _centers_ around cum and unsafe sex practices. Corey’s a chimera with enhanced healing and as such is immune to STDs, so for the sake of the story his cum is completely safe and can’t transmit anything to anyone. In real life please exercise caution. 
> 
> As a second warning, some elements of the story might be a bit gross if you’re not in the mood/not into the kinks, so please exercise discretion in that regard as well.

“So, uh, I wanna ask you something.”

Mason looked up from his locker as he noted the tension in his best friend’s voice. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Um…” Liam looked around at the other students loitering in the hallway before first hour.

“Do you want to go to the library?” Mason asked, lowering his voice. Liam must have wanted to discuss pack business.

He shook his head. “I wanna ask you in public so it’s less weird. I just don’t want anyone to overhear.”

“Oh-kay.” Mason returned his attention to his locker and grabbed his chemistry book before slamming it. “Well I don’t think anyone’s paying much attention to us.”

“Yeah.” Liam looked around again as he chewed his lower lip. “I think you’re right.”

“So…?”

He cleared his throat and leaned into Mason’s personal space. “I want Corey to fuck me.”

Mason let out a strangled gurgle and took a half-step back. 

“Please.” Liam gave him an earnest look, his blue eyes shining with intensity. “I can’t stop fantasizing about it.”

“Is this about his cum?”

“Of course this is about his cum.”

Mason groaned and rubbed his face. He never should have told Liam about Corey’s cum. “What if I just get you another vial instead?”

The hope on Liam’s face faltered, but he nodded. “I mean if that’s all you’re willing to do, that’s awesome, but…” He cleared his throat again as a blush crept up his neck. “You said it was even better fresh.”

“Oh it is.” Mason let out a sigh and shivered as phantom pleasure arced down his spine. “It’s so much more potent and intense when he cums straight into you.”

“Yeah?” The blush moved higher, coloring Liam’s cheeks. 

“Yeah.” Mason licked his lips and nodded as he relived his most recent encounter with his boyfriend. “Traces of it are in his precum too, and he leaks _a lot_ during foreplay and sex. So it’s like a bunch of mini-hits over and over _and over_ until he finally explodes, and” –Mason moaned under his breath and closed his eyes as he throbbed in his pants– “it engulfs you from the inside out in white light, every nerve exploding in a symphony of pure orgasmic bliss.”

“Oh god.” Liam swallowed, his voice trembling and his ears burning. “I want that. I want orgasmic bliss. Mace, please, _please,_ let me have some of Corey’s orgasmic bliss!”

Mason shook his head, clearing it of euphoric memories as a possessive jealousy rose in the back of his throat. “Are you serious? He’s _my_ boyfriend. My _boyfriend._ ”

“I know…” Liam dropped his eyes and scuffed the floor with his shoe before looking up. “But it would be okay if you _let_ us. If you were willing to share him.”

Mason huffed, annoyed with Liam for asking and even more annoyed with himself for actually considering it. It was particularly ridiculous and infuriating given that…

“You know you’re straight, right?”

“Oh yeah, no, I know that,” Liam agreed with a nod. “That’s why it was so hard for me to ask.”

“ _That’s_ why it was so hard for you to ask?” Mason gave him a deadpan scowl.

Liam shrugged one shoulder. “Well that and the whole him-being-your-boyfriend thing. That part was awkward too.”

“So how would this even work?” Mason folded his arms. “The you-being-straight thing I mean.”

“Well, I was thinking I could wear a blindfold. And maybe call him ‘Christy’ while we’re doing it.”

“Christy?”

“Yeah, Christy.”

“As in, ‘Ooh! Christy, fuck me deeper with your big cock’ Christy?”

Liam’s brow creased with apprehension. “Does Christy have a big cock?”

“Christy has a very big cock.”

“Well damn. I just assumed Christy wasn’t packing much heat.” More anxiety flitted across Liam’s features, but he shrugged. “It’s okay though. I’m a werewolf. I’m sure I can take Christy’s dick.”

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Christy!” Liam yelped and jumped back as Corey stepped past him and wrapped an arm around Mason’s waist. “Uh I-I mean Corey. _Corey._ Good morning, Corey. Warm day we’re having isn’t it?”

“Lotta heat,” Mason muttered.

Liam scowled at him.

Corey looked between them, his face scrunched with confusion. “What’s going on?”

Mason pecked Corey’s mouth with a kiss and caught his eyes. “Hypothetically, if I were okay with it and he wanted to, would you be interested in having sex with Liam?”

A sly smile tugged at Corey’s lips as he looked cautiously at Liam then back at Mason before breaking into an open grin and nodding. “Definitely!”

“Just so we’re clear, you’d have to bareback him and cum in his ass,” Mason added.

“Aww man.” Corey tsked with faux-disappointment. “Well, I _guess_ I can make that sacrifice for a friend.”

Liam’s face looked about two seconds from total combustion. Mason counted it as a win.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Liam said, not quite making eye contact with Corey.

“Oh, I’m not.” Corey’s grin was back. “I saw this coming when I made that vial for you. I wasn’t sure if you’d go through with using it, but I knew if you did…”

“I still can’t believe I did.” Liam cringed. “It was pretty gross.”

“You were horny,” Corey said reassuringly as he squeezed Liam’s shoulder. “And you knew it would feel good.”

“I didn’t though.” Liam laughed and shook his head at Mason. “I thought about that afterwards. You guys could have been pulling a super epic, super disgusting prank on me.”

“I wouldn’t prank you to put my boyfriend’s cum up your ass, Liam.”

“Yeah, I trust you. That’s why I did it,” Liam answered, bumping his shoulder with Mason’s. “Plus I just smeared a little around my rim first and it tingled really good, so I knew I was on the right track.”

“So uh, are we hooking up later?” Corey asked, eying Liam with the most open lust he had ever displayed toward him.

Liam shrunk under Corey’s gaze and shifted uncomfortably but gave Mason a hopeful look. “Are we?”

“No.”

Both their faces dropped, and a wave of guilt and conflict crashed over Mason.

“Maybe.”

Liam and Corey lit up again.

“I haven’t decided. I need to think about it.”

Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s all I can think about.”

“Hot.” Corey winked and adjusted himself through his pants.

Liam glanced at the visible outline Corey was sporting and his blush deepened. “Maybe I should just stick with another vial.”

“Nah, trust me, you wanna get it straight from the tap.” 

Liam growled at the smug look on Corey’s face. Mason could relate…even if it was also kind of sexy.

“I haven’t decided when or _if_ the two of you are hooking up, but it definitely won’t be today.” Mason shifted his chemistry book as subtly as he could to hide what by now was a raging boner. “ _We’re_ hooking up today.”

Corey kissed him, his tongue swiping over Mason’s bottom lip as he cupped the back of his head.

“He’s been saving up,” Mason said with a wink of his own at Liam once the kiss had ended.

Corey flinched.

“What?” Mason asked, trying unsuccessfully to catch Corey’s gaze.

“Nothing,” Corey mumbled.

“He’s lying,” Liam interjected helpfully.

“Thanks.” Mason rolled his eyes at his friend. “Cor, what is it?”

“It’s, uh, personal,” Corey answered with a pointed look at Liam.

“Personal?!” Liam gaped at him. “Dude, I just told you how I smeared your cum all over my asshole.”

“And I enjoyed hearing about that,” Corey assured him before turning plaintive eyes on Mason.

“Liam, could you give us a minute?” Mason asked.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Liam huffed and stormed off down the hallway toward his own locker.

“What happened?” Mason asked once they were alone.

“You know how I’ve been saving up the last couple days?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I spent it.”

“What?” Mason’s stomach dropped as cold disappointment washed over him. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe Corey was just talking about blowing his money on something dumb, and not about blowing something as precious as his load.

“I was watching porn and edging, so I’d be really full for you today.” Corey gave him an apologetic frown and shrugged. “And it just happened.”

“You couldn’t resist paying for a subscription?” Mason asked hopefully.

Corey furrowed his brow. “No, I accidentally went too far and crossed _that_ line, ya know? And my dick started quivering and pulsing, so there was nothing I could do but just go for it because a buncha cum was gonna leak out regardless.”

“Oh.” Mason sagged against his locker, his ass twitching and fluttering at what it had been denied.

“I managed to save most of it in one of the vials you gave me though. I’ve been keeping a couple on my desk and by my bed just in case.”

“Oh good! And you put it in a cooler right away to keep it fresh, right?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I stuck it in the fridge by my dad’s cottage cheese.”

“WHAT?”

“Don’t worry, I labeled it so there wouldn’t be any accidents.” 

“Why would you…” Mason decided not to ask any more questions. “I was really looking forward to that,” he said softly. “It would have been the most you ever came in me.”

“I know. And I’m really sorry. My dick just felt _so good_ last night, and the vid I was watching was stupid hot. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you had fun.” Mason chuckled and nudged the toe of Corey’s shoe with his own. “I jerked off before bed last night too, but I don’t have magic chimera cum, so I just tossed the tissues away when I was done.”

“Wish I’d been there,” Corey mumbled as he ran his eyes down Mason’s body, his gaze lingering on Mason’s crotch. “Anyway, I’ll still cum the normal amount later when we hook up. And I guess if Liam wants to swing by and pick up the vial, we can give that to him to tide him over.”

“Hmm.” Mason thought for a moment. “Today’s Wednesday.”

“Yep, hump day!” Corey agreed with a smirk.

“And three days until Saturday.”

“What happens Saturday?”

“You blow your next load?” Mason said hopefully. 

Corey frowned, so Mason rushed to sweeten the deal.

“My parents are going out of town Friday, so you can come over first thing in the morning and let loose. Then we can keep going all day until you’re fucking _empty_ and shooting blanks.” Mason’s asshole fluttered again and he rubbed his stomach. “And I’ll probably be totally delirious and _sloshing_ by that point.”

Corey sighed and crowded close, his hands traveling to Mason’s hips. “Why don’t I come over Friday night instead?”

“Well uh, you’ll be fuller after an extra twelve or so hours and another good night’s sleep, but sure if you don’t wanna wait that long, I’m down to get fucked on Friday night.”

“Oh, I definitely wanna fuck you on Friday night,” Corey answered before leaning in to whisper the rest in Mason’s ear, “but you do deserve an extra big load, so I’ll wait until Saturday morning to cum.”

“Seriously?” Mason asked, trembling against Corey as he imagined it.

Corey kissed Mason’s neck before pulling back with a shrug. “For sure. I’m really disappointed in myself for having that accident last night. I kinda have something to prove at this point.”

“You don’t have anything to prove,” Mason answered, squeezing Corey’s arm.

“To myself,” Corey answered, “and besides at least this time if I can’t hold back, it’ll still end up where it’s meant to go.”

Mason laughed as the bell rang, signaling it was time for them to get to class. “That is a good point. I’m a winner either way.”

“Exactly,” Corey said with a smile as they fell into step together on their way to Chemistry, his arm around Mason’s shoulders. “So, um, do you still wanna give that vial to Liam?”

Mason shook his head and adjusted himself yet again. “No, I know someone else who needs it much more than he does.”


	2. Spontaneous Cumbustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It needed more revisions than I anticipated, so it took a bit longer than planned.

Mason stood naked by his bathroom sink with the hot water turned all the way up as he held the vial containing Corey’s cum under the flow of steaming water. After a little, while he placed his thumb over the stopper – just in case – and shook it vigorously, mixing the cooler, lumpy bits with the warmer, milky bits. He had to be careful not to overheat it and risk damaging whatever heavenly compounds gave it its special properties. At some point he wanted to get a sample under a microscope or better yet inside a mass spectrometer…but that point was not this afternoon. This afternoon the only place he wanted Corey’s cum was up his ass. Science would have to wait its turn!

He hustled out of the bathroom and back into his adjoining bedroom where he tossed himself on his bed atop the bath towel he had spread out. A smaller hand towel and other supplies occupied space closer to the head of the bed where they would be within easy reach. 

His stomach was a ball of eager knots and nervous energy as he eased the stopper out of the vial and took a deep whiff.

“Oh god,” he muttered under his breath as his already hard cock responded to the familiar aroma by throbbing and straining. He idly stroked himself as he took another long drag from the vial. He knew it was his imagination, that Corey’s cum didn’t work orally, much less _aromatically,_ but his lungs and the back of his throat tingled nevertheless. 

He debated turning on some porn on the flatscreen in front of his bed but dismissed the idea. It would have been pointless. He wouldn’t have been able to pay attention to it once he started anyway.

He grabbed the plastic pipette beside him, squeezed the bulb end, and dipped the tip into vial, careful not to dip too far and to instead follow the meniscus down as he slowly filled the reservoir. He wanted every drop of the thick, cloudy substance _inside_ the pipette, not coating the outside. A trace amount moistened the tip of course, and more clung to the vial’s interior, but none would go to waste.

He spread his legs and planted his feet on the mattress. If Corey were here, he’d be sitting back on his ankles in the open space between Mason’s legs, which would be hooked around his waist and resting across his thighs as he rubbed his drooling cockhead all over Mason’s entrance.

Mason placed the damp tip of the pipette there instead.

“Ah-ha! Oh!” He gasped and clutched his stomach with his free hand. It was _more_ intense than Corey’s precum would have been because Corey’s _cum,_ even day-old, was much more potent. 

His hole quivered and twitched, gripping the little plastic tip possessively as it lit up and burned in a way that was pure pleasure but no less hot and consuming. All Mason could feel in that moment was his sphincter as it glowed and pulsed, stealing his breath away and making his teeth rattle. It would be that good inside too – better. Exponentially better, exponentially more consuming. All he had to do was squeeze the little plastic reservoir and fill himself up. 

Instead he clamped down on the tip and dragged it around his inner muscle ring, making sure he had captured all the cum that had been on its end before carefully setting the pipette on the towel and grabbing his bottle of lube.

His cock throbbed with interest against his stomach, calling his attention to the bead of precum that had formed at his slit. He gave himself a couple of long, tight strokes, milking out a shiny tendril that dripped off the back of his cockhead and drizzled across his abs and navel. If Corey were here he’d be rubbing it into the ridges of Mason’s stomach and playing with Mason’s cock in a bid for more. If Corey’s cum _weren’t_ here, Mason himself would be licking it off his fingers or making a game of drenching his abdomen until it dribbled down down his pelvis and soaked his pubes. But with Corey’s fluids present, Mason’s own were infinitely less fascinating. 

He squirted a little lube on his cock and gave it a few perfunctory strokes just to get it good and wet, then shifted his attention back to the vial. The remnants of Corey’s cum had pooled against the inner side where Mason had laid it against the bed. He could have drawn most of the rest into a second pipette if he had wanted to, but he didn’t. Instead he squirted lube into the vial and covered the end with his thumb. He gave it a several vigorous shakes, blending the clear and cloudy liquids into a creamy slurry. 

He licked his thumb as he withdrew it from the top of the vial. It didn’t taste _good,_ not mixed with so much artificial lube, but it still tasted like Corey, and that was a rare and satisfying treat. Mason virtually never got Corey’s cum in his mouth, not when routing it to his ass yielded such a monumentally better outcome. In Mason’s mouth Corey’s cum was just regular cum; in his ass it was happiness and sunshine filtered through a sieve of orgasms. But happy, sunny orgasms aside, Mason still enjoyed tasting his boyfriend’s cum every now and then.

As his lust ratcheted higher, he tipped the vial sideways and poured a generous portion of the frothy concoction into his palm and across his fingers. 

“Ooh! Oh _yeah!_ ” Mason bit his lip as the tingling hum in his asshole once again ignited into a blaze of pleasure. _Fuck,_ he wanted Corey’s thick cockhead penetrating him, but he had to make do with his finger. “Oh god!”

He thrashed against the bed as his curled index finger brought the intensity to his inner rim. His cock spasmed and jerked untouched, flinging a string of precum across his middle torso and down his side. His nipples hardened and a sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. 

He moaned and dumped the rest of the diluted slurry from the vial into his hand, this time focusing his attention on his outer rim, ensuring every wrinkled fold and creased crevice was coated and humming along to the beat that had begun to play inside him.

He was already close. His cock was so hard it ached, and his balls twitched. If he didn’t fire Corey’s load now it would be too late.

He snatched up the pipette and plunged the little plastic end several inches into his ass. His hand shook as he squeezed the reservoir and squirted the thick, creamy jizz as deep as it would go.

The effects were immediate. Mason yowled and threw his head back as his whole body writhed and contorted, every muscle tight and poised until– 

“Ohh _fuuuuuck!_ ”

A symphony of pleasure erupted throughout his core and blasted its way back out of him through every nerve. 

It didn’t stop. It coursed through him, crashing waves buffeting him, drowning him. Drowning him until he had until he had the presence of mind to close his mouth from the torrent of cum he was spraying in his own face – up his nose and down his throat.

As his orgasm tapered off, he wiped his face and sucked as much air as he could into his lungs as he braced himself. His cock was still throbbing hard, his balls straining, the muscles in his taint and ass flexing and contracting. His groin was like a match striking. Striking. Sparks flickering and flying. Striking. Striking. _Strik–_

He squealed as the flame erupted and consumed him all over again. 

A fresh volley of cum splattered the pillow by his head as his fingers curled into fists against the comforter. 

Oh god, this orgasm was even harder than the first. 

He melted into the bed, his cock pulsing and ass fluttering, begging for attention. He had ignored them for too long. As soon as he could move and his cock wasn’t hosing him down, he grabbed a dildo from the pile of supplies next to him. 

His hands shook far too much to fumble with the bottle of lube, and he didn’t have much time, so he rolled the dildo around in the puddle of cum and sweat that had pooled across his stomach and chest. 

His match was striking again, gradually building the heat it needed to reignite as he fumbled between his legs, trying to get the silicone toy into position. 

He had just nudged the tip in when he was once again caught up in the throes of an inferno. He rammed it home and clenched around it as he desperately fisted his cock.

Oh god, he loved his cock – and it loved him back so hard!

The next time the blaze went out, he managed to turn on some porn and even keep his eyes open and his head up enough to enjoy it. 

Thirty minutes later he was on a video call with Corey, still frantically wanking as Corey put on a live show for him.

“You want another vial?” Corey asked in a strained voice as they neared the end of their call. The camera was angled at his crotch. The backs of his fingers glistened with precum and his cockhead was a deep, bloated maroon. Mason knew well that he was ready to burst, and if Corey had been in the room with him, he’d have been begging for it. But Corey wasn’t here and as incredible as the vial had been, a big, fresh load pumped directly into Mason was infinitely better.

“Uh, can you just…not and keep saving it up for this weekend?” 

Corey hesitated, and Mason was about to tell him to go ahead and finish, but then he was pulling his underwear and shorts back up and Mason breathed a sigh of relief.

“I think this is gonna be a really strong batch,” Corey remarked as he eyed the tent in his shorts longingly but made no move to touch it.

“I hope I can stand it!” Mason answered with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I hope to turn this into a series and post a new, separate story starting from Mason and Corey’s Friday/Saturday sex plans, then probably a chapter featuring Corey and Liam’s hookup, and from there potentially other characters as well. The new story would of course be from Corey’s POV instead. No promises on the timeline for that. It could happen within the week, or in like four or five years, lol. Feel free to request characters and activities you’d like to see though. All installments would feature Corey and his “magic feel-good cum,” but beyond that the scenarios are pretty wide open.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this chapter sets the stage not just for Mason’s solo chapter coming up, but also for a possible new smut series based around the, “Corey has magic, feel-good chimera cum and everyone wants some” premise. I haven’t decided who “everyone” is yet. Mason and Liam obviously, quite possibly Nolan and Theo too, a bit less likely Scott and Stiles and/or Ethan and Jackson. Potentially almost any character who was still alive at the end of the series. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
